Dolor
by teresisioma
Summary: bueno Hstoria basada en el manga the lost canvas. porque cuando se ama se hacen locuras, porque por el amor las personas asemos las peores cosas, pero como Santo que soy no puedo permitirmelo asi tenga que matarte, asi me mate yo tambien lo are. AxT


Bueno esta historia salió de una locura o algo así, es que me imagine ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dhoko se hubiera llevado también a Alone con él?

Siglo XVIII, en el santuario de de la diosa Atena, se encontraban los aspirantes a futuros Santos entrenando arduamente.

Se podía oler el sudor de todos los jóvenes debido al arduo entrenamiento y exposición al sol, también ver sus pieles perladas y sucias también si uno observaba más de cerca vería sus callosas manos y sus a pesar de su todavía pubertad formados músculos, ellos afinando sus habilidades lo mejor posible junto a sus maestros o practicando con algún compañero, todo para lograr obtener las mejores habilidades y fuerza posible para defender a Atena.

Entre ellos se encontraba el recién llegado Tenma, quien se encontraba con su maestro Dhoko, hacia ya unos meses se había instalado en el Santuario, hacia unos meses que había tenido la alegría de ver a su amiga Sasha convertida en reencarnación de Atena, desde hacía unos meses que había decidido dejar de ser débil para proteger a la gente que quería, seria fuerte por sus amigos, para defender a Sasha y por él, quería hacer que su amigo se sintiera orgulloso, quería que cuando lo viera se enorgulleciera de él, quería cuidarle y que le quería, quería a Alone como a un hermano, como a alguien que quería proteger , sentimiento que más tarde iría cambiando.

-lo has hecho bien-dijo Dhoko observando a un cansado Tenma-será mejor que descanses ya

-pero puedo entrenar mas-dijo Tenma decidido aunque estuviera tan cansado que le cansara hasta respirar, sintiera como el cuerpo le pedía el merecido descanso luego de estar 8 horas seguidas entrenando sin parar-

-"otra vez con lo mismo"- has mejorado muchísimo, en estos meses-dijo Dhoko mientras se colocaba la camisa – además –mirando al cielo- está oscuro y mañana iremos al Santuario-dijo viendo divertido la expresión de Tenma-

Y es que Dhoko había decidido ir esos meses a entrenar algo lejos del Santuario, al que le encantaban tanto los viajes decidió que entrenaría a su alumno un tiempo fuera del Santuario, habían pasado ya 6 meses que si bien no estaban lejos del Santuario, tampoco estaban dentro del, serian solo los primeros meses no deseaba que Tenma se frustrara estando ahí, también veía bueno el poder entrenar sin la presión de compararse con otros jóvenes, no hasta que tuviera más fuerza y conocimientos almenas necesarios para igualar al resto .

Aunque eso le paso factura había extrañado a su pareja horrores seis meses sin el había sido una prueba y es que aunque a veces este aprecia en su cuarto y podían conversar o darse alguna caricia fugaz, inclusive un beso robado nunca podía llegar a mas ya que Tenma estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado u observando con cierto ¿asco?, y no es que le importase mucho, pero bueno ambos eran hombres y tenían sus necesidades, sumado a que eran realmente escasas las veces en las que podían tranquilamente y sin prisas estar juntos, mucho menos eran las veces en las que hacían el amor , es mas la podría contar con la palma de la mano más aun así Shion supo entender con madures y comprensión , como santo dorado de Atena que era. De hecho en los años que había durado su relación habían sabido apreciar más que la cama los momentos juntos, mas las misiones y entrenamientos sumados con su gran afán por viajar asían que se vieran menos, algunas veces se Shion le sorprendía apareciendo junto a él, a su lado aunque solo fuera un instante o metiéndose en sus sueños para sonreírle.

Solo esos pequeños detalles, mas le asían felices, de hecho a pesar de ser parejas no habían tantos mimos ni cursilerías si momentos de intimidad y relajación efímeros pero apreciados, tampoco es que ninguno fuera una virginal Doncella ni mucho menos, eran guerreros que posiblemente pronto morirían, lo mas importantes para ellos debía de ser la protección de su Diosa, pero nadie podría culparles por intentar ser felices aunque sea efímeramente.

Ahora le volvería a ver, estaba deseoso de poder tener intimidad junto a él, ya que luego viajaría un largo tiempo junto a Tenma, Shion no le diría nada, pero el que lo conocía también veía si bien comprensión y entendimiento también fastidio si es que lo conocía mejor que el mismo al igual de que él sabía leer en el cada emoción por mínima que fuera.

Tenma también estaba ilusionado, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ojos que curiosamente encontraba tan familiar.

-"son como los ojos que ponía cuando iba a ver a Shion, como seguro los tengo".

Por su parte en el Santuario, los jóvenes Santos se encontraban combatiendo.

-y el ganador es Yato-dijo un joven que anunciaba como ganador a Yato

-peleaste muy bien-dijo dándole la mano al perdedor-

-supongo-menciono con una sonrisa- aunque no se combatir cuerpo a cuerpo-mientras un hilo de sangre caía desde su boca y tenia algunos moretones en la cara y el cuerpo notorios por su blanca piel-

-limpiándole algo la cara- eso pasa por no practicar combate –diciéndolo con resignación-

-mi maestro todavía no me enseña-dijo el joven-

-bueno-retirando rápidamente la mano del rostro del joven con brusquedad- muñequitas como tú no deberían de venir aquí-dijo mirándole seriamente "no deberías ser Santo, un ser como tú no está hecho para batallas", muñequita

-yo sé que no soy bueno-dijo mirándole a los ojos- ni tampoco soy fuerte, pero le prometí a Tenma que me esforzaría por lograr ser Santo junto con él, además deseo proteger a la diosa Atena "deseo por una vez cuidar deme hermana" con mi vida-sonriéndole- prometo esforzarme más.

Y es que Yate había vencido a Tenma en combate los primeros días que llegaron, dejándole frustrado, también se había metido con Alone alegando que "era un debilucho", como siempre Alone a diferencia de Tenma ignoraba las ironías e insultos, simplemente les pedía que por favor fueran amigos y que no les digieran esas cosas.

Yate termino por confundir la docilidad y amabilidad de Alone con burla y en un arranque-mientras no estaba Tenma quien estaba entrenando a las afueras con Dhoko- ataco a Alone, ganándose que este expandiera su cosmos, (2) lo único que pudo sentir Yate es como un cosmos enorme lo rodeaba y la dulce mirada de Alone se transformaba en una dura y fría.

Yate casi muere de no ser porque casi al momento Alone se controlo, despertándose de su letargo en el que parecía estar sumido, Yato solo recordaba aparecer en la cama de Sagitario siendo lo primero que veía el dulce rostro de Alone curándolo. Y la seria mirada de su maestro, le había en cierta manera decepcionada al atacar tan imprudentemente a alguien.

Estaría almenas dos semanas en cama, tenía varios huesos rotos y había perdido mucha sangre, Alone no dejaba de pedirle disculpas por todo, y insistió en personalmente luego de terminar con su maestro ir a cuidarle, así que Yato ante la imposibilidad de mover sus manos adecuadamente para comer sin ayuda, se vio alimentado como un bebe para dolor de su orgullo por Alone, aprendió sin embargo mas del joven y adquirió hasta un casi cariño, bueno almenas ya no lo molestaba tanto y si bien le decía muñequita aceptaba el ayudarlo con sus fallos y que entrenaran juntos, y aunque Alone se mostrara reciente a la lucha y mejor en manejo del cosmos Yato lograba converserle, se podría decir que hasta eran amigos, Yata buscaba protegerle, ni el mismo sabia porque.

Puesto que los Santos deben defender a Atena, por eso se mostraba tan arisco y deseoso de que Alone se dedicara a otra cosa, que pintara cuadros como tanto le gustaba o que se marchara, porque lo veía vulnerable y sentía que so corazón sufriría un gran dolor de perderlo, sentimiento que interferiría con sus funciones de Santo.

La tarde llegaba Shion de Aries se encontraba aparentemente despreocupadamente, acababa de llegar de una misión en busca unos espectros, se sentía cansado y porque no fatigado, pensaba ir a Jamil con su maestro para perfeccionar algunas técnicas, en el santuario las cosas se habían calmado un poco aunque eso solo le decía que seria.

-"la calma antes de una enorme tormenta"

Además no había que bajar la guardia nunca, habían intentado varias veces atacar el Santuario dos habían sido los ataques uno casi pone en peligro a Atena y el otro casi mata a un joven Santo y dejo inconsciente a otro, pensar en ir a Jamil seria algo tonto pudiendo perfectamente pulir sus habilidades de Santo en el Santuario, además de ganarse el enojo de su maestro y que fuera capaz de cómo cuando era un niño pequeño traerlo al santuario a nalgadas, la sola imagen de su maestro le producía una sonrisa, pero si estaba cansado y deseaba irse a casa.

Tan solo tenía 18 años y ya era Santo dorado , no se arrepentía nunca el aceptaba con valor y orgullo, nunca se arrepentiría de dar de ser necesario y probablemente la vida por su diosa, nunca dudaría, así como tampoco dudaba de entregar su corazón a Dhoko, su relación era un tanto atípica y no porque ambos fueran hombres, en el Santuario no estaba mal visto como en la sociedad, siendo de cultura griega(3) además con las pocas mujeres existentes no era extraño que hubieran hombres enamorados de otros , tampoco la aparente despreocupación, entendían ambos que debían cumplir las funciones como santos, sus "situaciones personales" quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano.

Muchas veces Shion había intentado dejar la relación, viendo varias reacciones en el Chino, desde furia y el gritarle cobarde, pasión al estamparlo contra la pared y hacerlo suyo, hasta la mayoría calma y melancolía y un "que dejemos de ser pareja no cambiara que te ame ni que tú me ames, no cambiara nuestro deber ni nos hará sentir mejor, solo nos traerá frustración , no veo nada de malo en disfrutar aunque solo sea un instante efímero con la persona que amo ", siempre tranquilo, solo pocas veces lo vio descontrolado y ambas las provoco él, quien diría que Dhoko de libra era tan pasional. Lo atípico era como podían ver sus corazones, solo bastaba una mirada, aunque no se vieran en años con una sola mirada bastaba y sobraba para expresar todo, por eso a veces Shion se metía en sus sueños, solo para observar los ojos del Chino aunque sea verle en sus sueño, se había ido 6 meses cerca del Santuario para entrenar a su disípalo.

Él lo entendió obviamente, unas veces fue para verle, hasta converso unos minuto, incluso le dio algún que otro beso rápido y discreta caricia en las manos u cara.

Se sentía cansado, de repente sintió una presencia en su casa, no era necesario que le digieran quien era, tampoco que se levantara ya lo sabía, sonrió para sí mismo y sintió como unos dedos se deslizaban por entre sus largos cabellos.

-pensé que regresarías en unos meses-dijo tranquilamente saboreando la agradable caricia-

-ya han pasado suficientes meses-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- se ve que estas cansado-comento divertido –

-si, acabo de regresar de rendirle informes al patriarca sobre la misión, soy santo dorado pero estoy reventado-dijo mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros y sentaba-

-yo tendré que ir de misión hoy mismo-dijo viendo a Shion- luego me llevare a Tenma conmigo tal vez un año para entrenar en china, luego volveré al Santuario-

-como está la situación no creo que sea lo más aceptable, podrían atacar a Atena o el santuario, además que como Santos dorados nos corresponde proteger el Santuario-

-lo sé perfectamente Shion-dijo viéndole- no hace falta que me lo digas

-entonces ¿No pensaras irte a la china?-viéndole con reprobación-

-Cambiando el tema- mañana te irás no?

-no me cambies así el tema, sino quieres responderme dilo-dijo tranquilamente- no es de mi agrado que te salgas por la tangente, pero si, será corta es ir por unas armaduras a Jamil, iré yo porque será el que llegue más rápido, además me alegra porque veré a mi maestro.

-me alegra –dijo acariciándole el rostro- debes estar cansado, mejor me iré a

No pudo terminar al sentir los labios del arriano sobre los suyos y como era empujado a su cama

-debería irme a mi templo-dijo mientras Shion se posicionaba sobre el-

-un año, hace un año que no estoy contigo, veo en tu mirada como deseas esto más que yo, sabes que para los lemurianos el sexo es algo sin importancia.

Que si lo sabia claro que lo hacía, fue curioso, para ellos solo es una manera de perpetuar la especie, se elige a la compañera de tu gusto y con ella tienes a tus hijos, existe el amor que es lo más importante, aun así dos personas pueden llegar a amarse y nunca tocarse , solo mirarse esa era el concepto de amor de un lemuriano, tenían una sola pareja para toda la vida y si esta moría no buscaban nunca otra, se acostaban solo con una persona toda su vida. Cuando quería tener hijos recurrían al sexo, sentían placer inclusive más que una persona pero por cultura no le daban importancia, ni representaba un taboo, mujeres y hombres podían hablar libremente de sus dudas sin ser considerados inmorales, de hecho era común que el padre o en el caso de Shion maestro comentara sus experiencias a sus hijos-alumnos.

Así como el hijo comentara, no era falta de respeto para ello ni daño a la intimidad, era simplemente que se amaban tanto y con tanta intensidad que unir sus cuerpos era tan poco a comparación de unir sus almas como lo hacían, porque Dhoko sabía que Shion le amaba , que le había dado el corazón y que el también, por eso correspondió el beso, tal vez inclusive se iría a la madrugada y pasaría más tiempo con su pareja , quería hacerle suyo y ser suyo después de un año de no hacerlo.

¿Porque tanto?, entre misiones, entrenamientos, responsabilidades y cansancio, llegaban a veces agotados o sino uno tenía que salir de misiones o era él , el que estaba de viaje entrenando, las pocas veces que se veían solo se miraban o conversaban, rápidamente a veces se besaban o daban alguna caricia, nada más.

-------

Tenma se encontraba con Alone, habían conversado y Tenma le había enseñado y explicado su entrenamiento, Alone también le comentaba un poco el suyo notando la diferencia entre ambos.

-ósea que te la pasas sentado durmiendo-dijo Tenma-

-Tenma-le regaño Alone- eso se llama meditación, y no estoy sentado estoy en posición de loto UE es adecuada para meditar, además luego practico con Yato y los demás

-¿sigue molestándote dime si te ha dicho algo el muy?-dijo enojado-

-nada Tenma, me ha ayudado y ya somos amigos-dijo viendo la expresión de Tenma de desconfianza-

-está bien, te creeré-dijo viendo los ojitos de Alone- pero si se pasa un poquito ya verá-dijo Tenma en posición amenazante-

-Tenma-le regaño Alone mientras le daba una pequeña colleja-

-Alone-dijo sobándose la cabeza-

-me alegra que estés bien-dijo viéndole con alegría-

-a mi también, te he extrañado ¿sabes?, Dhoko no me daba respiro-mencionaba- aunque es muy estricto también es bastante bueno eso si-soltó mientras se acostaba en el suelo-¿Qué tal es tu maestro?

-es muy estricto también, estoy aprendiendo grandes cosas-dijo Tenma- a pesar de ser ciego puedo ver el mundo desde otros sentidos, siento que estoy aprendiendo mas de mi mismo y los demás-dijo viendo a un sorprendido Tenma-

-bueno , la verdad cuando me dijiste que era ciego no me lo podía creer-soltó rápido- mucho más cuando me dijiste que solo dormí…meditaban-dijo cambiando rápido las palabras-

-es muy relajante, y me enseña a usar mis cosmos a mi favor-dijo Alone-

-seguramente serás un buen santo entonces-dijo Tenma- Dhoko me dijo que mientras mejor sepa usar el cosmos más fuerza tendrán mis ataques y que debía alcanzar el séptimo sentido creo

-es cuando te podrás mover a la velocidad de la luz, entonces serás tan fuerte como un caballero dorado-dijo Alone-

-ya veo, aunque no sé si-recordando la vez que Dhoko con un dedo destrozo aquella enorme piedra donde estaba sentado- no sé si lo lograr

-estoy seguro Tenma-dijo Alone dándole un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches, tengo que volver al templo de virgo sino mi maestro se enojara-dijo sonriendo-


End file.
